South Park Massacre
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1969; everything seemed quiet in this little hick town. Nothing too far out of the ordinary. Not that South Park was ever normal that is. I guess I should tell you, I've seen so much in this fucked up town. I can walk you through the roughest of years. Maybe even show you a thing or two. My names Joe McCormick. I'm the eyes of this here town. I have a son, Stuart. He's fifteen working in the mill down the road.

Old man Samspon's the owner. Rat bastard works that boy ragged. Coming home with bruises on his hands. But I'll tell you what, he's a hella meat cutter. Back two years ago, 1967, Ed Sampson's wife Le-Anne had died goin into labor in that very mill. She complained of stomach pains through the day, Sampson didn't care much for her pleas, basically ignored her, cheap son of a bitch. Stuart rushed by her side, as she collapsed to the floor at about four in the afternoon. Probably in a fit of panic. After all the boy was thirteen at that time. Not knowin about sex. And she's going into labor. The family later found out she wasn't supposed to be havin kids. Stuart was given the rest of the day off from to recover. I don't think he wanted to leave Le-Anne. Hell, I know I wouldn't of.

After his wife's untimely death, Sampson took the baby, wrapped it in meat paper, and put it in the trash bins out back. He wasn't raising that baby. God above even knows it. Agnes Randall a beggar from Denver, was trash picking for scraps of food, to feed her family, heard the babies wails. She unwrapped him, and took him home. After all, how could she leave a poor unwanted infant too die? She hadn't had kids of her own. Her husband Christopher was annoyed. He didn't wanna raise the infant due to how much he cried, he had to be fed too. And this family could barely feed themselves She named him Thomas sealing him into the family for the next eighteen years.

Over the years, the Randall's took care of the boy the best they could. Even if he was a bit slower then other children. This child was not at all normal, to be completely honest with you. He was a dangerous boy with no control emotionally. He liked pain, and physical distortion. He played doctor, and stitched his own limbs together, and just watched the blood drip. I also think blood was his fascination. The boy had a sick mind. With self mutilation and thinking it was okay to hurt himself, Thomas was taken to a therapy center down north. Cold winter nights didn't stop his pain causing games. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia three days later, no one could stop him now. No one ever tried again.

No one is as normal as they seem. Stuart quit his job at the mill. He impregnated his long time girlfriend Carol. After Thomas started working there, nothing was the same. Ed Sampson was a cold heartless bastard, and Stuart couldn't stand him any longer. He knew of his "sons" distortions and didn't hold that against him. He wasn't like his father, in fact he tried to show him how to cut the meat properly. But his way was good enough according to Sampson. He never treated him right. Long after Stuart quit, the mental abuse towards Thomas had gotten worse. Rumors go around these parts now after the mill was closed down, Thomas wouldn't leave. He kept cutting the rotted meat seemingly in a daze. After a few insulting words were exchanged between Thomas and the boss Bret Dali, Thomas snapped, killing him in his own sadistic way. Crushing his legs with a near by desk, then taking a hammer to his skull.

Before he left the old mill for good, he grabbed a near by chainsaw, left in the room by one of the men cutting down the Oak tree out back. Taking it with him, he left the bloody murder scene.

This is only the beginning, it only gets worse from here.

**Hey guys, I know, I haven't updated Love By Broken Rule for quite awhile. I have severe writers block. So until I find some. I leave you this. In case you haven't noticed it's based on the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre the Beginning. _I own none of this, this won't be like the movie. The plot is credited to the makers. I'm switching things up. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey.**

**This will be Stenny. But Kyle, Cartman, BeBe, and Wendy are in this As well. I have no idea where I'm going with this but I got inspired! This is a prologue. The story will begin after reviews, so R&R **

**Thanks!**

**Troyellaforever**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cartman, you egotistical son of a bitch! Slow down!" Wendy Testaburger screamed slamming into the passenger side window, as her boyfriend Cartman was speed racing against Craig Tucker down the winded road toward South Park High School.

"Shut up Wendy! I'm in the middle of almost kicking Craig's ASS. No one fucks with Eric Cartman, and gets away with it!" Wendy slammed her head willingly against the glass window in high annoyance. Why did she have to get involved with him? Everyone warned her. But she chose not to listen. One of the most stupid mistakes she'd ever made. After the final sharp turn, the bold print of South Park High was flying into view. Hopefully Craig won, better yet, she hoped nobody won this damn race. If Cartman won, she'd never hear the end of it. If Craig won, she'd never hear the end of it. So either way she wouldn't block out her boyfriends rants or gloats. Well, at least this is the last day before spring break. Then a whole two weeks of hanging with friends!

"I still can't believe that black asshole beat me! He beat ME! How the fuck does that happen Wendy? I mean, seriously. I am the racing KING! No one should beat me!" Wendy groaned bringing her head to the cafeteria tables. She hated when Eric ranted. It was so annoying. And boy, could he hold a grudge.

"Cartman still going at it?" Wendy's best friend BeBe Stevens asked approaching the table. Even though BeBe's voice was muffled by her arms Wendy still heard her. And groaned louder. Signaling yes. The blonde laughed. Fixing her blue button up shirt and black skinny jeans she sat across from her. Patting her arm reassuringly, Wendy got up to get some food, BeBe tagged along. After already eating.

"So where are the boys?" asked Wendy referring to Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, and Kenny McCormick. BeBe shrugged her creamy shoulder

"I haven't seen Stan or Kenny, but Kyle was in the library last time I checked. He said he was working on some project due for Garrison. Can you believe we still have him after ALL these years?" BeBe asked.

"I know. Even though Garrison has mellowed out over the years. He's still a hard-ass, come on though, lets go look for the boys" Wendy replied walking towards the entrance

"Won't Cartman notice you're gone?" BeBe asked looking over at the table where she and Cartman resided. Finding him not there, but over at Tweek Tweak's table, ranting and raving. The already twitchy blonde was now a spastic mess. Wendy eyed her smirking.

"You were saying?" BeBe looked at her friend in annoyance and dragged her to the hall.

"Bite me" she spit. Wendy laughed.

Kyle Brovfloski typed profusely at the keyboard. Trying to finish Garrisons essay on the book _The Tale of Two Cities_ before going batshit insane. As he heard two voices, both females, approaching him. He thankfully looked up, eying his blonde friend BeBe, and the Raven beauty Wendy. He breathed a sign of relief.

"Hey ladies" Kyle said cracking his knuckles with a well needed _crack!_ Wendy flinched. BeBe looked on in disgust. Her blue eyes squeezed shut as her mouth twisted in a grunt

"Ew Ky. Stop doing that around us!"

"Sorry Be, needed too, I finally finished this goddamn six page essay. After non stop typing" Kyle fought.

"So have you decided what you're doing this spring break?" Wendy asked taking a seat next to the red head. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, Kens driving through the out back of Colorado. The woods out there take him to the main road. We were going to _Universal Studios_. He said you guys can come. It's already me, Stan, Cartman. And you two. If you wanna go?"

"Hell yeah we'll go! It'll be so fun." the girls chorused.

"Awesome. So did Kenny finally tell Stan how he feels?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, not yet. He's nervous as hell Stan'll reject em. I feel for him. So he's in no rush"

"Yeah I hear you. The bells gonna ring soon! We gotta go! See ya Ky. Text Ken and tell em we're coming"

"Already on it." Kyle replied flipping out his phone, texting him a quick 'yes' and shutting his phone, and darting off.

**Kenny's POV**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking out my outdated piece of shit, I was forced to call a phone, Kyle's word popped up on the screen

_Yes_

Cool the girls were in. I figured I'd plan a group trip to _Universal_ for a fun two weeks of laughing, games, and insane rides. Since this is our last year in this hell hole. Might as well make the most of it with them, and maybe finally confess my feelings for a certain sapphire eyed raven. I couldn't tell you how long I've liked him. Ever since we were young. That's for sure. But I can't tell you the age. I sighed as my phone vibrated again, startling me out of my memories.

Speak of the devil. Stan Marsh.

_What did the girls say? _I typed my response smiling as I did so.

_They're in. Pack tonight. We leave tomorrow morning. 8 AM sharp. Tell the others. I gotta make sure my dad's car's gonna be available_

Slamming my phone shut, I walked to the entrance of the school. Considering I'm in Votech, a program for kid's who are probably not going to college. Or maybe just not so sure. I can leave early. My house is about ten minutes away, so I make it home by 12:30. I walk in the door and mom's sitting of the couch watching _Jerry Springer._ She hears the door, and says hello, throwing her arms around my waist. I'm about six feet tall. My mom is about five foot exactly so she can't reach my neck.

People think I have a bad relationship with my family. I don't my mom's pretty awesome. And my dad stopped drinking so much. We still live in the shack. But I mean, we're content. It doesn't take much to please us. My dad's a mechanic. He used to work in a meat shop back when he was young. He wouldn't tell me where. Something told me he didn't wanna talk about it. So I never pushed him. I kiss my mom's cheek and smile.

"Is dad working on cars outback?" I ask. My mom nods. Her firey red hair sways slightly from her head moving. My mother is beautiful. Sea green eyes with a few freckles on her cheeks. Flawless peach skin. Straight white teeth. High cheekbones. My dad was lucky when he got her. She's still beautiful after three kids. She's skinny and so accepting. Another reason why I love her. She tells me dinner will be ready around five. I offer to help, she declines and said I helped last night, that it was Kevin's turn. I smile and nod. Walking out back where my father is under the hood of a '68 Chervil muscle car. A classic.

"Sup dad?" I said grabbing a Coke out of the cooler. Sitting on the back step as my dad wheels himself out to greet me

"Hey Ken. What do you need?" he's not annoyed, but he smiles. I smile back.

"I was wondering if I can borrow the Mustang tomorrow." The Mustang was a car I restored on my fifteenth birthday. My dad eyed me. And nodded curtly

"Careful though Ken, it's expensive. Don't speed. And always make sure you lock it up" my dad said tossing me a set of keys. I nodded."

"So are you still going to _Universal _tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah. Kyle, Stan, Wendy, and Cartman are coming" my dad nods sipping a beer.

"Three in the back one in the front" he said. I laugh

"What roads are you taking?"

"The back roads in the woods just exiting Colorado, heading up north" My dad blinks. Paling slightly. Had I said something wrong?

"Son, listen to me, you can't go through there. Please! Heed my warning. It's severely dangerous" my dad is pleading now. I don't know what to say.

"Dad, I'll be okay. I promise. Nothing will happen to me. I can assure you I will be perfectly fine and safe." his mouth opens to protest. But he shuts it before he can say anything else.

"I know son. I know" was all he said, I looked at him. His eyes glazed over. He shivers lightly. I can barely see it, the beer in his hand quakes forward. Goosebumps are all over his exposed arms. Something must of happened to him when he was younger. And it must of happened in the woods. I wanna ask. But he's in no condition to speak properly, and I don't wanna push him.

Somehow, I have a feeling I'm not as safe as I think I am, but it's too late. I'm already reassuring myself.

**I know nothing happened yet! But I don't wanna rush this! Kenny's out of character with his parents, they don't fight. And Kenny loves them. But they still are of the poor backround. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenny's POV**

Sleep somehow never came last night. I was worried about what my dad had said to me yesterday afternoon. What was it about the woods on the outskirts of Colorado? I mean, is it as dangerous as my dad may think? He hasn't been near those woods in up to fifteen years. Maybe those were just stories of what he had heard when he was a kid to scare him. I don't know. Ah well, I better get downstairs and make breakfast before I head out.

**Normal POV**

Kenny walked downstairs, it was about 6:45 that Saturday morning. The sky dark blue, with a tinge of orange. He stared in awe. He hadn't seen a sky like this in a long time, since Colorado's winter and spring weather was about the same. The sky never looked like this, which was shocking. Kenny smiled happily and started cooking.

_Today's going to be a good day._

By seven he was out the door. Before he left, his parents said their goodbyes to their second oldest and told him to have fun. The air was slightly chilling, Kenny noted stepping into the street. He decided to go to the nearest gas station and fill up the tank for the long journey with his pals. Taking a map with him. Getting into the car again, he decided to pick up Kyle first. Considering he was one of the more punctual of his friends. Driving towards Kyle's, his phone beeped signaling he had a new message.

_Parent's are asleep. Doors open, come in, my bag's by the door, I'm just getting food. _Kenny chuckled. Thinking what his parents would tell him to do on the road, being safe and all this nonsense, after all he wasn't driving. Kenny was. He sighed, chuckling. Walking into Kyle's too clean house, he removed his dirty sneakers and walked to greet the redheaded boy. High fiving him, Kyle offered an apple. Which Kenny accepted happily. As the two walked to Kenny's Mustang. Kyle looked at him curiously.

"Uh, Ken? You do remember BeBe is coming too right?" Kenny smacked his forehead

"Shit. I forgot. I'm sorry dude." Kenny apologized.

"It's cool. She can sit on my lap. She's small enough"

"Hopefully she doesn't feel your boner." Kenny replied snickering.

"I'm surprised Stan hasn't seen yours yet..." Kyle shot back, throwing his suitcase in the trunk, and closing the passenger side door, with a triumphant grin. Leaving a stunned and unamused Kenny behind.

"Low blow, Jew, Low blow."

"I'm sure Stan can do a lot of them for you." Kenny glared at the Redhead annoyed, slamming on the gas, he sped onto the street. Kyle's shrieks of protest made Kenny laugh.

"Where's your come backs now, bitch? I'm sure BeBe would love to know her best guy friend screams like a fucking girl on her first time."

"Fuck you, McCormick."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Kenny said smirking at the blushing Jewish boy.

"You flirting with me?"

"Not a day in your life kiddo, you're too thin for me." Kenny replied turning on BeBe's street.

"Oh, and Stan's body is perfection."

"Shut the fuck up, Kyle!" Kenny screamed annoyed. Blushing, as BeBe walked towards the cherry red Mustang. Throwing her bags in the trunk. Kyle opened the passenger side door. Taking her hand, settling her into his lap, she didn't put up protest. She just rested against his neck. His talking sent a sweet vibration down her collar bone.

"Sorry bout this awkward position Be, Kenny forgot you were coming when he got the keys to the car. She shook her blond curls, her eyes closed

"It's fine, so tired." she mumbled. Kyle smiled leaning back in the seat more. Giving BeBe more room.

"Who we picking up next?" Kyle whispered

"Cartman and Wendy." Kenny said curtly.

"Oh, so lover boys last?" Kenny blinked seething.

"Kyle, I swear to god, if BeBe wasn't dead asleep right now, I'd reach over shoving you out of the fucking door. Stop with the jokes, they were funny for a little while. But now, I'm irritated. You really don't know what it's like, having a crush on your friend who is a _Guy_ when you are a guy yourself, so knock it the fuck off. Before I beat the living fuck out of you. One more crack about me and Stan, I'll make sure you can't get an erection." Kenny replied pulling up to Cartman's house.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know, I was trying to make you laugh. I'll quit it." Kyle said surrendering.

"And the worst part is, he doesn't like me." Kenny replied running out of the car before Kyle could speak.

"Wendy, Cartman, Stop fucking eachother. Traffic's gonna suck dick if we don't go! Now!" Kenny screamed up the steps. Lian Cartman came out of the kitchen as Cartman walked down the steps

"Kenny, you poor piece of shit, calm your boner." he replied walking towards his mother. Wendy in tow, annoyed by her boyfriend.

"Bye Poopsikins, Mommy loves you, be safe and use condoms" Mrs. Cartman said. Wendy blushed and hugged Lian.

"Bye Mrs. Cartman, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, nonsense, you're welcome anytime. Anyone who keeps my Eric happy is always welcome."

As the trio walked out to the car, Cartman, and Wendy got settled in the back seat, while BeBe was still dead asleep on Kyle's lap.

"Sup Jew? How much you pay BeBe to sit on your lap?"

"Shut up fatass. Kenny took the mustang it can't fit five people. So, you guys have to fit Stan in the back to make room.

"Aye, don't call me fat you fucking Jew." as the banter began, Kenny pulled towards Stan's street, Stan was waiting by the porch. Bag's all ready, locking eyes with the blond, Stan smiled, Kenny smiled back. As he sat in the back with the others.

"Let's get this show on the road, I figured we'd stop at a motel for the night just incase we didn't make it where we wanna go" Kenny replied pulling up to a red light. The gang all cheered, causing BeBe to wake up, and blush, as she realized Kyle had a tight hold on her waist, as he rubbed circles on her back.

Hour's passed. It was around four in the afternoon. The drive had been long. Considering the 'Komfort Inn' was two hours up, traffic turned out to be a nightmare, and they were stuck on the road for three hours. Finally moving, the friend's stopped to get lunch at the near by diner. They stayed there for about two hours before deciding to go to the Inn.

"Guys. We aren't gonna make it on the main road until tomorrow, we'll cut through the woods, and we'll be on the main road by twelve is we leave by nine, sound good?" the gang nodded

"And we'll have no trouble paying for it, I have my credit card" BeBe replied. Kenny smiled in thanks.

"We'll also have two to a room. So, I'll bunk with Kyle, Cartman and Wendy, and last will be Stan and Kenny" Kenny's heart leaped in his chest. He coughed awkwardly and said okay, Stan smiled.

"So how much longer?" Wendy asked playing a game of tic tac toe.

"About half hour" Kenny replied, checking his GPS.

"Does the Komfort Inn have a pool?" BeBe asked.

"It should. It's the nicest hotel in South Park" Kenny replied. The gang settled into a comfortable silence.

A half hour later. The gang pulled up to the run down hotel, 'The Komfort Inn' BeBe looked on in disgust.

"Sheesh, this is the nicest hotel we have here?"

"It used to be, remember, Stan told us Britney Spears was here before she was sacrificed for the corn harvest like eight years ago?" Kenny asked

"Ha-ha Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Kyle and I were in the market with our parents getting corn, and then they said the new sacrifice was Miley Cyrus, that shit never happened, she's eighteen." Kyle said.

"I still feel bad, we made Britney blow her head off." Stan replied.

"I know. We'll come on, let's go pay for our rooms." Kyle said. As the friends walked in the vacant hotel, Wendy shivered.

"Guys, do you feel you're being watched?" she asked looking around.

"Nah, you're probably just tired." BeBe said, shrugging. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. Tired..."

"Ah, hello, how can I help you?" said a man behind the counter. His southern drawl clearly visible.

"Uh, hi, we'd like three rooms please." BeBe said handing her credit card to the man in front of her.

"Sure. You kid's from around here?"

"Yeah, South Park. We're going to _Universal Studio's_ for Spring Break." Kenny said.

"Oh, you're driving. Cheaper, good call kid."

"Here are your rooms. Enjoy your stay!"

**BeBe and Kyle**

BeBe and Kyle get settled in first. Looking out the window, BeBe sees a pool, breathing a sigh of relief, grabbing her bathing suit she turns to Kyle.

"There's a pool! Let's go swimming" Kyle laughed, walking into the bathroom to get changed.

As BeBe got ready, she felt as if she was being watched. Brushing it off she threw on his bikini top and bottoms, as Kyle walked out.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

**(A/N Sexual themes. Please skip, if you want)**

**Cartman And Wendy**

"So where were we, Wendy?" Cartman asked pushing his raven haired girlfriend down against the bed. Smirking.

"Oh, right about, here." Wendy smiled seductively kissing his neck, biting slightly. Flipping so she was on-top. Straddling his hips. Grinding against his growing stiffness.

"Don't tease, that's my job" Wendy giggled.

"Oh. Not anymore. Eric." she replied taking off his shirt, kissing down his now exposed body. He moaned her name softly. As she kissed and licked his lower stomach. Making him dig his hands into the bedsheets.

"Oh Wendy, more, please! I need it." Cartman begged as Wendy fingered the waist band of his boxers. Finally pulling him down, showing all of him to her. She smiled as his dick was hard.

"Eager much?"

"Baby, you have no idea what you do to me." Cartman growled.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Suck me. Please, I need to feel your lips on my dick, licking me, teasing me."

"As you wish.." Wendy replied lowly, pulling her raven hair out of her hazel eyes. She teased his head, licking and sucking. She popped her lips around it. Cartman moaned louder, as she moved her lips down his length. Moving her head faster and faster.

"W-Wendy, fuck, oh god, oh-g-god. More, Wendy..." her name was quieter as he shook with orgasm. He finally released into her lips as she swallowed every drop.

"I love you, Wendy" Cartman replied, his breathing shallow.

"I love you too, Eric" Wendy replied, kissing her boyfriend lovingly.

"Now, it's my turn." Cartman replied getting ontop of Wendy, as she laughed and welcomed him.

**Stan And Kenny**

"So, how have you been?" Kenny asked the raven haired boy, as he unpacked.

"Oh, I've been okay. School's killing me, I'm glad we're room mates"

"Same dude, It's weird, we're graduating soon."

"Yeah man. I know. Do you have any idea what you're gonna do?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna work with my dad in his mechanic shop."

"That's cool. Speaking of your dad, he doing okay? I remember you saying he's still be acting a little strange."

"He's fine. Just worried about me and stuff. Him and my mom stopped fighting. He still won't talk about what happened at that mill all those years ago." Stan smiled sadly

"Don't worry man, give him time. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"Yeah I know." Kenny replied. The two boys slipped into an awkward silence.

"Can you believe BeBe and Kyle? They are so into eachother." Stan asked, looking out the window where Kyle and Bebe were walking towards the gate leading to the pool.

"Oh, I know. It's so obvious. Why don't they just fuck already, everyone knows Kyle wants to hit that."

"Yeah, but then they'll turn into Cartman and Wendy." Stan laughed.

"Oh god, I saw that sexual tension they had back in the third grade during that debate and she kissed him. You were horrified. The look on your face." Kenny said laughing harder and harder. Stan blushed

"Yeah, I know, it's not funny anymore" Stan said

"You brought it up. They're probably fucking right now. She's riding him, or he's fucking her senseless."

"Dude! Images!" Stan said covering his eyes.

"Oh stop, like you never fucked a girl like that"

"I never have." Stan admitted, Kenny stared at him.

"What?" Kenny said dumbfounded.

"Kenny. I never fucked a girl because I'm gay. And I'm a virgin, I thought you knew?"

"No...not a damn clue." Kenny said blushing. His heart stopped beating, he choked on his breath as he tried to speak.

"That's...great man, I'm happy for you!" Kenny said pulling him into a hug. Stan hugged back tightly.

Kenny smiled, smelling Axe on his neck. He blushed crimson as he began to think

_When will be the right time to tell him how I feel?_


	4. Chapter 4

"So when did you realize you were gay?" Kenny asked pulling out of the hug. Stan caught his eye

"Back in fifth grade. To be honest, I never liked Wendy in the way she liked me. Not at all."

"But- I mean- She was on your dick so much, and not in the literal sense" Kenny replied, dumbfounded. The raven laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I dated her. Cover up. No one suspected, and suspects it now" Stan stated

"Not even your mom and dad? Shelly?" Stan laughed

"My mom and Shelly know, actually my mom confronted me about it. Shelly was with her. I know what you're thinking. Shelly didn't yell, or flip, she pulled me into a hug and said she loved me"

"And your mom?" Kenny pressed

"She like any parent would be, was shocked. She always thought she would have grand kids from Wendy and I. She planned our wedding, and was going to give me an engagement ring to propose to Wendy with when we graduated. We were fifteen at the time" Kenny was speechless

"So, Kyle, BeBe, Cartman, any of your friends other then me, don't know?"

"Basically. Kyle I think suspects it. BeBe doesn't notice much of me, and Wendy I don't really believe knows, I think she thought I had no feelings for her when I broke up with her. Which was true...but, she doesn't know I switched teams."

"What made ya trust me?" Kenny asked

"You're the strongest. I mean, seriously. You're the first person, I actually can tell anything too. I would always come to you. And you vice versa, even though Kyle and I are super best friends, I wouldn't dream of telling him the stuff I told you."

"I get you. Thanks man"

"Kyle, ew, we are NOT going in this water." BeBe said, looking at the dirty green water, and rotted leaves embedded in the walls of the pool. Kyle laughed, and pulled out a chair for BeBe to relax in.

"Fine, you don't have too, I for one, am hot as balls, and I wanna go swimming" Kyle said diving into the murky green water. BeBe moaned in disgust. Kyle popped up coughing and laughing at his best friend.

"Be, come on, it isn't that bad" BeBe didn't budge.

"Okay, fine, don't come in. See if I care" Kyle said wading into the deeper water on the opposite side of where BeBe sat. BeBe grumbled

"He really thinks I'm going to go into this disgusting water, is he kidding me?" Pulling her sunglasses over her blue eyes, she smiled as a breeze brushed past her face.

"BeBe!" Kyle yelled

"Not listening, Ky"

"BeBe!"

"Kyle, How many times do I have to fucking tell you- OH MY GOD, KYLE" BeBe sprinted to the deep end of the pool, where Kyle was dangerously sinking lower and lower she jumped into the disgusting water and pulled the redhead up to the surface, his coughing and sputtering breaths sent relief over her. Walking back over to the chair, Kyle sat down, breathing heavily

"What the fuck happened, Ky. I mean, really, what the fuck?"

"I was swimming out by the end, and I felt my foot get caught on something. And I kept trying to get it loose, and I almost drowned."

"We gotta get out of here, I feel really freaked, and what just happened, isn't settling my stomach."

"I agree. Come on, let's go tell the others."

Wendy moaned a pleasurable sigh, throughout there sighs and screams of ecstasy, Wendy couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, Cartman collapsed next to her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." he whispered. Sweat glistened in his hair. Wendy smiled gently. But it didn't meet her eyes, and Cartman noticed.

"Babe, Hey, what's the matter?" Cartman said concerned. Locking eyes with the raven haired beauty. Tangled up in bedsheets she exhaled slowly.

"I feel strange. Like, we're being watched or something. Kind of how BeBe felt a little while ago."

"Wens, listen, you have me here, no one will hurt you, over my dead body. I love you too much to let you go. And if someone ever wants to hurt you, they have to go through me!" Cartman said, wrapping his hands around her hips, she snuggled into his embrace. And smiled.

"How did I end up so lucky to have you?"

"You changed me, Wendy. With the guys, I know, I am an asshole. I know, I'm narcissistic, I am a horrible human being. But, when I'm with you, I can be romantic, I can say I love you. And when I see you hurt or scared, it boils my blood, because you deserve to smile all the time. Laugh, you deserve someone, so much better then me. Even though we are seventeen, I am honestly, in so much love with you. After High School, I will make you the happiest woman alive. I promise." Cartman replied, looking at the girl who he had loved since he was eight, and saw her eyes shine with tears.

"Oh Eric, I love you, more then you could ever describe, I don't want better. I want you, and you alone. You are my world. Forever and always" they pulled each other into a deep passionate kiss. Both of there confessions making them want to show each other what they truly love. As more gasps of pleasure filled the room. They knew the other was truthful.

"Kenny, where are BeBe and Kyle? They aren't in the pool." Stan said flicking the curtains from blocking his view of the the water.

"Who knows, maybe Kyle cracked, and told BeBe he loved her and they're probably fucking."

"Must you think about sex constantly?" Stan laughed.

"No, I think of other shit." Kenny fought

"Right, like what?"

_You._ Kenny thought.

"School, college, you guys, life, I mean, I haven't died since I was Mysterion, since we were what, nine?"

"Relax, Ken, I was just breaking your balls"

"Aw man, Now you sound like Cartman, when he tried to sell those aborted fetuses!"

"Oh, dude! Weak! I tried to block that shit out!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, in annoyance.

"Sorry." A bang at the door, startled both teens as Kenny opened it to discover a scared BeBe and a shivering red head, dripping water all over the hotel floor.

"Sup guys?" Kenny motioned them in the room

"Dude, we gotta dick this shit, now!"

"Woah, what, why?" Stan asked.

"Dude, this hotel is fucked up. The pool is dirty and disgusting, we gotta go!"

"You're pissed because the pool is dirty? What the fuck are you, a girl?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, shut the fuck up! Kyle almost DROWNED. His leg caught on something and he couldn't get free. Stop being a fucking idiot, and Let's get the fuck out of here!" BeBe urged.

"Stan how much did you unpack. Cause we gotta pack up. We're leaving." Kenny said packing his things back up.

"Way a head of you! Someone go get Cartman and Wendy."

"I'll go!" BeBe offered.

"Fine, go. Be quick."

BeBe walked to the teenagers room, knocking loudly. Finally hearing Cartman's voice

"Whoever is out there, leave. We're busy."

"Guys. Come on, we're leaving! Kyle almost drowned in the pool, and this fucking place gives me the creeps." this time, Wendy spoke.

"We're packing up now!" hearing the annoyed mumbles of Cartman, BeBe felt satisfied.

Minutes later the six teens repacked the Mustang, and drove off. The sun setting over the mountain tops. The woods came into view.

"Kenny, what are you doing? Came Wendy's voice.

"Going through the woods?" Kenny said in a sarcastically sweet tone

"Ken, I don't think you should, I think we're being followed." BeBe said, looking around, the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach not dulling.

"No, BeBe, we aren't. That's just your imagination." said the annoyed blond boy

"God, this is like a cliche fucking horror movie." Kyle snapped.

"Horror movies aren't real. They are something used by Hollywood to make money to fund pathetic drug habits of the actors." replied Kenny strangely stoic. As Kenny turned back to the main road, he slammed the brakes as a teenage girl stood in the middle road. Unmoving. Her eyes were pale and lifeless. She approached the car, muttering something incoherent.

"Uh, why are you in the middle of the road? Are you okay?" Kenny asked swinging open the Mustang door

"You're all gonna die." whispered the girl. Now sobbing in front of Kenny.

"Go, go back to your homes! Please, he'll come soon, he'll come out soon! Go, fucking leave!" her sobs louder, and louder, her eyes dripping from hysterical tears.

"Who are you?" Kenny asked softly, trying not to scare her.

"He won't get me. He won't get me ever again." her sobs stopped, now replaced with a deranged look, and she pulled out a gun from her coat pocket.

"JESUS CHRIST." Kenny screamed, sprinting back to the car, the others watching in horror as the young girls brains splattered the concrete of the road. The bang of the gun, echoing through all of there ears.

"WE HAVE TO GO, FUCKING NOW!" Kenny screamed, slamming his foot on the gas, turning against the tree down the road. The dead girls blood leaving tire tracks.

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. What the hell..." Kenny screamed, him shivering nervously, hyperventilating.

"Kenny, sweetie, are you alright?" BeBe asked, clearly shaken up as well as the others.

"That girl..She..Shot herself in front of us..."

"Ken, it's okay, it's gonna be okay. I promise, just talk to us." Stan urged gently.

"I have nothing to say..." Kenny said lifelessly.

"I am not going to sleep tonight." Kyle mumbled. As he tightened his grip on his blonde friend. BeBe kissed his cheek. Whispering comforting words. As they exited the main roads, they turned towards the back.

"There's a gas station up a head!" Stan replied.

"Yeah, we can call the police, and get some gas" Kyle replied. Kenny nodded.

Entering the store, the girls went up to the counter. The elderly woman behind it pushed up her glasses. Her frizzy gray hair falling out of her pony tail

"Can I help ya girls?" her voice was a bit cold. And shallow, as she over looked them

"Yes, uhm, a girl approached our car on the main roads, muttering something about us dying and a man getting her, and I presume was trying to kill her. And then...she committed suicide.. in front our friend."

"What did tha girl do?" replied the woman.

"She shot herself.. please, called the police."

"Right away, missy." The woman dialed an unknown number and began to speak.

"'Cuse me, can you get Hoyt down here? Some teens are talkin bout a murder that they witnessed. Nah, they wasn't in none of it, thank ya sir. Hava good day"

"Sheriff Hoyt can't come down at the moment, he's doing a case right now. He said ya'll can go down to his house and file a report if ya'll wanna."

"Why the fuck can't he come down now?" BeBe snapped.

"Already told ya, girl. Watch ya tone with me. I ain't ya motha. If ya were my daughter, you'd get a lashing, teenager, or youngin. Ya hear?"

"Sorry, ma'am"

"Now go'n down this here road, turn left, and keep headin south."

"Thank you." the girls replied exiting the store. Walking over to Kenny, as he lit up a cigarette.

"What'd they say?"

"A woman called the police, we have to go down to the Sheriff's house" Wendy said.

"Ugh, fuck it. Let's go, we're fucked on time anyway." Said Kenny as BeBe gave him the directions.

About an hour and a half later they arrived at an old mill looking home. Kenny and his friend, glanced around.

"Looks like this is the place" Said Kenny locking his gaze on the broken down home. Suddenly feeling very alarmed and full of fear. Seeing the broken screen door, creak open, a man appeared, and started to approach the car,

"You the teenagers who saw the murder?" Sheriff Hoyt asked.

"Yes sir. I am Kenny, this is Kyle, Cartman, and Stan, and the girls who were in the shop are Wendy, and BeBe."

"Boys, come with me. Girl's wait for me in the kitchen, for safety precautions. Chop chop" With Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle. Following Sheriff Hoyt to the back. They came to what looked like a shed. Sheriff Hoyt rummaged through the shed and pulled out rope and duct tape. Setting it on the ground beside him, he grabbed his shot gun, pointing at the four boys.

"Two on the poles, two in pushup positions in front of me. NOW!" Kenny and Cartman were the ones on the ground. Stan and Kyle were on the poles. Sheriff Hoyt tied the boys up by the hands and feet.

"So you boys in front of me look like two strong men. Aren't ya's?"

"Yes" muttered Kenny and Cartman.

"YES WHAT BOYS?" screamed Hoyt slamming his shot gun into each of the boys backs. Making them scream out.

"SIR YES SIR" they screamed.

"Just little boys, not men at all! Ya see boys, I was in Vietnam when I was your age. Now you sons of bitches are gonna play a little power game. I want twenty push ups. Count aloud. Understood?"

"Sir yes Sir!" the boys began to count aloud. As Sheriff Hoyt undid his belt

"One!" _Smack!_ Metal on flesh. Kenny seethed

"Two! _Crack! _ Head of the shot gun on flesh. Cartman screamed. The torture continued for about ten minutes. Cartman got to fifteen before crashing on the floor, his hands and legs swollen from the beating he took. Kenny was still going. He was on number fourteen. His vision was spotty and he could barely hear.

"COME ON KENNY. YOU CAN DO IT." Stan hollered.

"Come on bitch boy, I could do twenty with my throat slit!" the old man seethed. As his boots stomped on his spine.

"...Nineteen..." Kenny said weakly. A fist collided with his stomach

"...Twenty..." he replied, as he collapsed down. Sobbing with pain. Sheriff Hoyt Stomped on his back once more, as Kenny hollered in pain, his bloody beaten body, himself half unconscious, and finally. His spine surely broken, his vision darkened. One final thought before he blacked out.

_Please god, Please let Stan be Okay._

**Kenny's POV**

I never grasped the concept of horror movies. There was nothing horrifying about them. They were more gory then scary. I think back to what I said to Kyle.

_ Horror movies aren't real. They are something used by Hollywood to make money to fund pathetic drug habits of the actors..._

I wished I believed myself. But the knife pressing into my jugular proved otherwise...


End file.
